


After Peru

by kernel



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kernel/pseuds/kernel
Summary: After Peru why does Jim decide to return to Cascade?





	After Peru

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sentinel Bingo.  
> The prompt was Sunrise
> 
> A ficlet to go with the art piece  
> [ Crossroads.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230029)

The first rays of the early morning sun glinted off the group of motorhomes, trailers and brightly painted campervans that formed the makeshift camp. Jim groaned, pulling the blanket over his head as the light bounced off the metal trim of Juan's wacky wagon and pierced his eyes. The ground under his sleeping bag felt cold and hard, but he was reluctant to move while his head was swimming. 

_What the hell?_ He had nursed one weak beer all night, in spite of the best efforts of his fellow travellers who were determined to get him to loosen up. He felt as rough as if he had spent the whole night drinking.

"Hey, GI Joe, you want some water?" Juan, the driver who had picked him up the day before when he was hitching out of the army base, looked down at him with concern. "Man you look rough. You sick?"

Jim gulped down the water and then glowered at the man."Did someone slip me something last night? I had one beer, but have the worst hangover of my life. And I had these crazy, wild dreams."

"Hey man, the body is a temple. We don't pollute it with artificial chemicals, and no-one here would do that. I did notice you seemed to like Skye's special tea... "

Jim struggled to his feet and leaned into Juan's face. "Special, how?"

"Hey, relax friend. All natural, I promise. Just some herbs, maybe some mushrooms. I think Skye's sweet on you, so she probably gave you the extra good version. Most folk just get a mild buzz. I'm sorry if you had a bad trip."

Jim drank some more water and shook his head in disgust. "Yeah, well, I've had more than my fill of natural shit these last few years."

"No problem. I'll tell everyone you have allergies. No more mushrooms."

"Actually, no more anything, amigo. I'm getting off this ride, here."

"But what about your ride East?"

Jim fought down a wave of dizziness and tried to clear his head. The images from his dreams were fading now, but he was left with a deep feeling of unease, as if there was something he should be doing. After his discharge from the army, taking a slow trek across the country had seemed as good as plan as any while he decided on his next steps, but in the light of the new day this felt all wrong, and not just because he didn't fit in with this hippie crowd.

He lifted up his duffle and turned his back to the rising sun. 

"Change of plan. I'm heading West. I'm going home."


End file.
